


【里奉】白纸火花

by CatherineWu



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series, 冰菓, 氷菓
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWu/pseuds/CatherineWu
Summary: 模仿原作风格的六千字短篇推理，关于两人的关系——“那么福部里志的笔记本中，为何会有火花？”
Relationships: Fukube Satoshi/Oreki Houtarou, 福部里志/折木奉太郎
Kudos: 3





	【里奉】白纸火花

1

Kanya祭前夕，神山高中的气氛再次活跃起来，学生们逃离期中考的蹂躏，开始了热火朝天的准备工作。

上次的十文字事件已经足够麻烦，但愿今年不要出现类似的事情——我双手合十，对天祈祷，只可惜现在不是正月，这种不费香火钱的愿望，神明自然是不会伸出援手的。某种意义上，日本的神的确小气。我心想。

这时，一只手搭到了我的肩膀上。天，难道神明听到了上学路上我的埋怨，打算施天谴吗？我吓得扭头。

“哟，早上好，奉太郎。”

什么啊，原来是里志。

“早上好。”我回答道。

“怎么又在无精打采了。”

明知故问。虽然是清晨，但是在阳光下走还是相当闷热，黑色的立领，肢体的活动，只会让人汗如雨下。

“好热。”我的声音小得连蚊子都听不清。

“是奉太郎体力太差啦。”里志坏笑。

现在是你比蚊子更强。我内心默默敬礼。

“对了，”里志突然想起什么，凑过来说，“虽然大概率会被拒绝，但我还是有事想请教你，要听听看吗。”

我挑了下眉毛，看向里志。虽说这不是这不是他转变后的第一次求助，但他的神态比上次更为自然。说不定他背着我私底下潜心修炼，脱胎换骨了。有点意思。

“学生干部的事就算了，福部委员。”我说。

“我怎么会在上学路上讲这种事，”里志压低声，“再说了，就算我相当头铁，也不会做毫无可能的努力。”

我嗯了一声，把双手插进口袋里。我们身边经过两个女生，手里还拿着几袋东西，里面装着纸质的什么。

“画手的海报什么时候才能印完……”一人说。

“哎！图书馆明明说前天能印好。”另一个说。

“喂，奉太郎，你在听吗？”里志伸手，习惯性地揉我的头发。我打了个哈欠，“嗯，在听，你快点说。”

“说来不好意思，是关于我的事情。”他说。

“哇——我很好奇。”我棒读千反田的台词。

然而里志没有怎么笑。确切来说，是笑得有些犹豫不决。不得不说，这引起了我的注意。不过不算好奇。

“我的本子被动了，上面还留了字。”

“是你平常记笔记的那本？”我问道。

“……是。不算大，褐色袖珍小本。”

说着，他抬起手，手腕上的袋子在阳光下晃荡，斑点图案动得人头晕。虽然经常看到里志带它上学，但我不知道里面装的是什么东西。他从来没有将其摊开过。

“斑点袋子里装着斑点带子。福部（hukube）的袋子（hukuro）里装着不幸（hukou）……”里志摊开双手。

……不愧是福尔摩斯爱好者的冷笑话。

“我懒得解决复杂（hukuzatsu）的事件。”我说。

见我不耐烦，他咳嗽一声，继续陈述。

情况并不复杂：昨天上午十一点，当时的里志在社团教室里记录梅结（水引绳的一种，用于和服装饰、信件或礼物包装）的制作方法和用途，突然被老师叫去补作业，于是中途离开了。大概到十二半时，福部回到了教室里，打算重新记笔记的时候，发现本子被人动了。

“然后，我在本子最后一页上看到两个字。”

“写的什么字。”我感觉快要走脱水了。

福部听了，只是摇了摇头。

“不是写的，是拼贴字，【火花】。”

“你大概是碰见亚森·罗宾了吧。”我闷声道。

“我可不是歇洛克，”里志狂戳我的脸，“总之，这是对本数据库安全性的严重威胁，是黑客行为，黑客！”

拜托，用纸做数据库能安全到哪里去。

“不打算自己解决吗。”我说，“听起来不难。”

话音刚落，我突然感觉说自己说错话了。不过里志好像没有生气。他咬着手指，树荫从他的鼻梁划过，细汗在皮肤上闪烁。“我也觉得，”他说，“但我没明白。”

“总觉得有违和感。”几秒后，他补了一句。

我默默地把手伸出口袋，理了理被拨乱的头发。

“那要不去社团教室里讨论吧。”我提议道。

2

“真的吗？福部同学的笔记本？”

社团教室。千反田睁大了眼睛，双手背在身后，若有所思地盯着里志的袋子，像是恨不得装上透视眼般。

“难道说，有人盯上了福部同学记录的校园八卦，比如……对！运动部的绯闻，或者植物园白菜产量……”

“呜哇，”里志发抖，“那运动部离内讧不远了。”

你真的知道吗！太强了。我瞳孔地震。

“所以，笔记本是留在了桌子上吗？”伊原问道。

“怎么说，”里志低下头，“我记完笔记之后，一般都会顺手放回自己的袋子里，也没有留在教室的印象。”

说罢，他的目光在我们三人间徘徊。真稀奇。

快没水的笔从我的指尖落下，在桌上骨碌地转出一个扇形。我说，“里志，十二点半时，你的本子在哪？”

“本子是在袋子里。”福部耸了耸肩。“我从袋子里拿出本子时，就发现了不对劲的地方。我记得很清楚。”

千反田眼睛发亮，“也就是说，有人在袋子没打开的情况下，在福部同学的本子上留下了讯息？”她凑向我。

我赶紧后仰。我实在不擅长应付犬系女生。

“那是怎么做到的？而且，为什么是火花，这是对数据库的某种威胁吗？或是给福部同学留下的暗号……”

真的吗？我看向里志，但他无视了我。

“我很好奇，折木同学！”千反田双手撑桌。

“我，我也很好奇！”里志故意捏嗓子。

“你就别凑热闹了！ 感觉好恶心……” 伊原嫌弃地踢了里志小腿一脚。看起来好痛，里志的脸都快扭曲了。

大概有点想法了。我撑着下巴，不紧不慢地说：

“总之理一下思路吧。对于福部来说，笔记本无非是两种情况，一种是在袋子里，另一种是不在袋子里。”

“都说了在袋子里了。”福部伸手抗议。

“但在袋子里的话，怎么贴字呢？”千反田插话。

伊原说，“比如说，阿福走得太急，把袋子连本子一起落在教室，犯人可以打开袋子，贴完后再放回去。”

“原来如此！”千反田反应过来，发丝左右摇晃，“这样也满足福部同学说的'本子在袋子里'的这个条件……”

“不可能。”里志摊手，“我和袋子如影随形，要是离开它，我的本子估计都丢几十册了，对吧，奉太郎。”

不，我可不知道你这么容易丢东西。

千反田张了张嘴，无比困惑地看向了我。

我说，“如果里志说法成立，袋在人在，那根本没有机会。犯人会超能力的概率也很低。”千反田，死心吧。

果然，千反田露出了沮丧的神情。虽然我没有养过狗（怕麻烦），但是小狗没接到球，也大概像这样吧。

“有没有可能是阿福记错了？”伊原提问。

我嗯了一下，“的确，毕竟袋子随身只是里志的个人说法。里志，说不定是你太累，连带记忆也错乱了呢。”

里志摇头，“被叫去办公室时，我的数学作业本就在袋子里，看，”他从袋子里掏出作业本，“我昨天赶的。”

我们三个凑上前去。不得不说，字迹之潦草，就像读没有注解的万叶集一样。在一堆叉叉圈圈下，是数学老师鲜红的签名，日期是昨天。老师的下笔难掩悲愤。

“但我没有拿着作业在走廊乱跑。”里志挺起胸膛。

不，福部同学，这种事没什么值得骄傲的。

“的确是，男生校服口袋装不下作业本，”我随手捡起笔，“也就是说，里志的袋子不可能被留在教室里。”

我又问，“千反田，你昨天几点到这的？”

“我吗？”千反田歪头，“我是上午十点钟到的，不过没有呆多久，很快就回班里了，学习委员可以作证。”

千反田，好认真。我内心感慨。

“我第一次来时是没有其他人。”里志说。

我举起手来，“顺带一提，我和伊原是十二点到的教室，当时的桌上的确没有袋子，也没有里志的本子。”

里志眨了眨眼，手指攥了起来。

“没看到啊。”他自言自语道。

我淡淡回答，“嗯，没看到。”

里志瞄了我一眼，不知不觉松开手，“所以，本子不在袋子里的情况也被奉太郎的证言否决了。怎么办？”

千反田追问，“那，比如说福部同学，你记笔记的时候偶然转头，然后身边的同学趁你不注意时贴上……”

“未免也太偶然了。”我说，“让本子自动翻到最后一页，还要在里志眼皮下贴两个字，速度快得不像生物。”

“果然是黑客……”千反田拍了拍脸。

全世界只有我一个人不知道里志本体是AI吗。

“那放桌面……啊，不在桌面……”

千反田的声音越来越小，这让我感到莫名愧疚，虽然我也没做错什么，但总感觉像把狗飞盘抛进了灌木。

“犯人到底是怎么做到的……”

女生们陷入了沉思。

我扯住额前的头发。该剪了。

“这大概是密室杀人——不，传音入秘，但是本子不会武术，”里志靠在椅子上，“那就是隐形的犯人——”

没有那么复杂。我一声不吭。

“哦，奉太郎好像有想法。”里志把椅子拉过来，坐在离我很近的地方，“说来听听吧，你的意见是什么。”

我放下手，侧过脸去，正好对上里志的目光。一般来说，就算是要好的朋友，四目相交这种事听起来未免太肉麻。要不把头扭过去算了。我的视线偏移了一些。

但是里志没有把视线从我脸上移开。

“奉太郎。”他一字一句地念我的名。

里志认真的时候，说话语气不会变，但他的眼睛永远不会骗人。湿漉漉的，像午后的雨夹雪。我看向了窗外，秋天已经开了个头，窗外的叶子也开始转为橘黄。

“我说，里志。”

“什么？”

“我有个问题。”

我呼出了一口气，同样逐字地说道。

“你当时随身带的，真的是平常记笔记的那本吗？”

3

里志听了，笑道：“当然是那本啦，不然——”

“——不然的话，难道有两本吗？”我提高声音，手指像弹钢琴那样连着敲，“我帮你把剩下的话说完了。”

里志不说话，只是静静地看着我。

“等下，两本……？真的吗？”千反田惊讶道。

伊原咬住嘴唇，深深吸了一口气。

我说，“里志，学生的本子堆积成山，就算我没有记笔记的习惯，为应付各科作业，也有四册以上的本子。”

比我更重视信息的里志，只可能多，不可能少。

“所以尽管我知道说起里志的本子，怎么想都是数据库笔记本，但以防先入为主，我早上还是向你确认了。”

“那，福部同学是怎么回答的呢？”千反田举手。

“他犹豫了一下。”我答道，“所以我想有没有这种可能，里志落下的不是数据库，而是【别的笔记本】。”

“可是，福部同学的本子，没有放在桌面上……”

我解释，“【没落下的那本】，当然不在桌上。”

里志多半说谎了，我想。虽然字面上说，的确都是【本子】没错，不算完全谎话，可听起来总觉得不快。

这算什么，钻漏洞的谎言？无聊的语言游戏？

“诶，这样吗。”里志毫不意外地说。做了这么多年的朋友，我知道他有其他的想法。但这并非防御，更像是为了下一轮的——反论。我吞咽一口水，垂下眼帘。

“伊原，你一开始的猜想不完全无用。里志的确是走得很急，这点从他乱七八糟的字可以看得出来。那么接下来，我们前面讨论的是只有一个本子的情况，如果是两本呢？”我看向对面，“千反田，假设你面前有两个同款的本子，同时摊开，你正在记蛋糕的烘培法，另一本上则是暂时搁置的，和喜欢的人的恋爱日记，这时学生会催你赶紧收拾东西回家，你会怎么处理眼前的本子？”

千反田出神地坐着：“很紧急的话，我会顺手盖上在写的本子，赶紧收进包里。但比起烘培法，好像更应该把恋爱日记带在身边，要是被人看……啊！难道说……”

她微妙地看向里志，眼里充满了不知道哪来的蔷薇色期待。里志哈啊地一笑，看向我，“好过分的比喻。”

我懒得搭话，继续说，“而且是极其慌乱的情况，两个一模一样的本，密密麻麻的字。所以里志错拿成数据库笔记，另一……姑且叫秘密本，反倒被落在了这里。”

“但为什么福部同学不一块带走呢？”千反田疑惑。

“他要是够细心的话，就不会有这种事了。”我说。

“而等里志处理完事情，回到古典部后，发现自己把秘密本落在这有一个多小时了。打开袋子也知道，既然里面装的是数据库笔记，桌上那本的性质便不言而喻。”

所以里志选择说“从袋子里拿出本子时，就发现了不对劲的地方”……而且回想起来，他的话里暧昧不清的地方实在是太多了，就像是刻意要掩盖掉什么东西一样。

比如说，他在笔记本上写了非常私密的想法。

“犯人的手法也就清楚了，并不是什么超能力。他或者她……在里志离开的时候进入社团教室，发现了放在桌上的本子，于是那个人贴上了纸，又放回了桌子上。”

里志刚刚的确是说谎了。虽然字面上看的确是本子没错，不算完全谎话，但不知为何听起来总觉得不快。

“既然如此，为什么我要专门买同款本子？里志问。

“嘛，”我答道，“你平时不想让我们看出来。”

里志啧啧了几声，像是等我继续说。那我就说了。

“秘密本也是里志常用的本子，难免要在我们三个的眼皮底下露封面。为了不让我们发现，只好出此下策。”

里志听了，勾起一个值得玩味的笑容。

“奉太郎。”他说，“到现在为止，你也只是从我的语气迟疑证明第二个本子的存在。可有更确切的证据？”

为什么要唐突用古典的语气……？

“大概算突破口，”我伸出手指，“第一，里志，直到现在，你也没把贴字条的本子给我们看，是为什么呢？”

“啊！”千反田轻叫，“如果数据库笔记最后一页没有火花二字的话，那福部同学的秘密本就可能暴露……”

“嗯，有道理。还有吗？”里志点了点头。

“第二，”我继续说，“你前几天有拿出过秘密本。”

“的确。”许久不说话的伊原呼了一口气。

里志看了看伊原，质疑我的说法。“可是，按奉太郎之前的猜想，款式一样，棕色又难辨新旧，怎么分辨？”

伊原叹气，“本子新旧，真的难分辨吗？”

里志愣了一下。他盯着伊原，像从俄罗斯套娃里揪出了一只茶杯犬。不过几秒后，他很快就露出了笑容。

“为什么……你们会这么想？”千反田问。

“是页数。”我说，“如果是记了一半以上的笔记，总得有【翻页】，或者说【查找页数】的动作。但如果是全新的，没写几页的本子的话，就没必要翻那么久。”

“所以你们都注意到了，”千反田睁大双眼，“本该是同一个本子，福部同学的翻页方式却出现了变化……”

“不错，一贯的作风呢，奉太郎。”

里志拍着手，阳光随流云的变化照进教室。

我慵懒地摊在桌子上，把脸贴近木板，冰凉的感觉驱散了燥热。“喂，里志，”我说，“你是不是有话说。”

“那当然，”里志笑道，“毕竟撒谎的不只是我。”

我翻了个面，又打了个哈欠。好困……

里志开始了。“刚刚奉太郎也说了，你和摩耶花是在十二点到古典部的，按你的说法，都有作案的可能性。”

“我也想说。”千反田点头。

“我们没呆太久，十二点十五分之前就走了。我去图书馆摸鱼，这点糸鱼川老师可以证明。伊原……我记得你是去漫研帮忙准备Kanya祭的宣传工作了，没错吧。”

“对，如果在十二点十五分到十二点半间还本，”伊原说，“犯人就既不会被我们发现，也不会撞见阿福。”

“也就是说，犯人在十一点到十二点间进入古典部的教室，取走本子，然后在十二点十五分到十二点半之间回来，是这个意思吧。”里志眯起眼睛，看向我和伊原。

“对。”“嗯嗯。”我们说道。

“那这犯人心也太大了。”

“什么意思？”千反田追问。

“无论我落下哪个本子，这个事本身就是无法预知的事，而且补作业这事取决于我当时的状态……我想，一般的犯人极难对此进行规划。”里志双手抱臂地解释道。

“的确，也不知道里志什么时候回来。要是贴着贴着撞见我和伊原，那大概也是够呛。”我从桌上爬了起来。

“犯人可能知道我记笔记的习惯，甚至已经观察到了我的新本子。你想，如果只是愉快犯冲动贴纸的话，那找素材，剪字和贴字的时间最快也要四五分钟。听起来很短，但是在对计划没把握的情况下，风险依然很大。”

里志的脸上浮现出和往常不同的表情。他专注地分析着，但眉眼间并非狂喜，而是某种我难以表达的，处在某种平衡上的情绪。如果与此时的里志对视，或许可以明白。千反田说不定能用诗歌完美地诠释这种感觉。

“犯人可能有一点准备。”他说，“纸条事先已经贴好胶，只等一个我粗心的机会——为了传达某个信息。”

理解了。当场贴的危险之处自不必多说。如果带走本子，又没有机会放回去的话，就算能脱身，也失去了作案的意义。就算还有机会放回去，警惕的里志也不可能让犯人简单地再次脱身，要想归还秘密本可谓难事。

“火花……”千反田喃喃道，“不是花火吗。”

“说到火花，”里志眨了眨眼，“贴字，为什么犯人要贴字，而不是直接写下来呢？明明写字时间的风险小。”

“因为神秘吧。”伊原随口说。

“神秘亦有其理。“里志说，“贴字的本义就是不愿意让人认出字迹。那么，为什么犯人认为我会认出字迹？”

“也就是说，你和犯人熟得不能再熟了。”我即答。

“没错……如果我看到犯人的手写笔迹，一下就可以认出来，那范围就缩小太多了。你说是吧，奉太郎。”

里志盯着我，得出一个结论。

“十二点时，你和摩耶花都看到了那个本子吧。”

千反田没反应过来。她的手如同慢动作一般伸向脸颊，软绵绵地拍了几下。过了好久，她才发出了声音。

“……哎？那，折木同学，和摩耶花……”

“说谎了哟。”里志坏笑道，“这下我们扯平了。”

果然。我无语。他好像开始有点生气了。“奉太郎，你一开始就知道犯人是谁了吧？”他说，“这可不节能。”

“那还不是为了某人着想。”我玩起头发。

伊原露出了尴尬的表情。里志自然不会放过这个大好机会。“摩耶花，”他叉腰，“你认得这些字的出处吗？”

“是，是哪呢……”伊原微笑着瞪向我。好可怕。

“漫研的海报。”里志继续说，“作为总务委员会的成员，我这几天一直在跟进各社海报，一眼就看出来了。”

“那你还问我？”我感觉浑身力气都泄了。

“当是一场猜谜游戏吧，奉太郎。”里志说，“其实你还是在意吧？不然也不会为了摩耶花说这样蹩脚的谎。”

喂喂，等一下里志。首先，不要把我和伊原说得这么要好。其次，我也不打算把谎言进行到底，如果你得不到结论，我自然会把伊原推出来（对不起，伊原）。

当然，以上这句话我没说出口。

“真是的，”里志拍着伊原，“其实也不是什么大不了的秘密啦！摩耶花想知道的话，直接问我不就好了。”

“没，没人在意啦！”可是伊原你脸都红透了。

“真意外，摩耶花有这种神秘的一面。”里志笑道。

“那个，摩耶花……！”千反田突然开口问道。

见我们三个都看向她，千反田有点慌张。她手忙脚乱了一会，对摩耶花说，“所以，火花是什么意思呢？”

“啊，嗯，这个嘛……晚上再跟你打电话。”

伊原不好意思地躲开里志好奇的目光，又瞪了我一眼。救命，可怕。我翻出小说，心不在焉地读了起来。

4

下午快放学的时候，我提前和里志道别。

“今天老姐催我回家，就不跟你回去了。”我把东西放进包里，对他说，“以后最好还是把东西收拾妥当。”

“嗯。”里志说，“麻烦奉太郎了。”

他说这话的时候，我能明显感受到情绪。虽然语气和表情很淡，但是里志并不擅长说谎，也不喜欢别人说谎。我说，“没必要。今天消耗的能量实在是太多了。”

不是推理上的。这点里志多半心知肚明。

“我同意，”里志拍了拍我的肩，但就算他的手离开了校服，我依然能感受到重量，“不过今天也不是完全没意思！数据库需要紧急修补……还要更新防火墙……”

没必要这么入戏吧。

“没事的话，我先走了。”我挥了挥手。

“等一下，奉太郎。”

背后传来里志的声音。我转过头，没想到他整个人凑了过来，几乎要贴上我的脸。“干什么。”我仰起头。

“你有听说过又吉直树吗？”里志询问道。

“啊，我记得是讲漫才的吧。怎么了吗？”

“这位写了本书，名字就叫《火花》，讲的是漫才师徒二人坎坷的人生之路，好像还有对才能方面的讨论。”

“是吗。”我点头。里志大概对这种感兴趣。

“我还没看。”里志说，“但是作为数据库，自然是不会落下的，而且还是芥川赏受赏！听起来就很厉害呢。”

原来是这样。那么可以从我身边移开了吗。

“啊，时间差不多了，那你先回家去吧，”里志退后一步，朝我挥起手，夕阳把他灰色的的身影拖得细长。

【但为何——】我看见了他的口型。

“啊，那么里志，明天见。”

“拜拜——！奉太郎。”

我离开了教室。

5

意料之内，我被伊原拦在了回家的路上。

“请我吃可丽饼。”她开口就是勒索。

“好好，”我叹气，“区区小钱不成敬意。”

硬币丁零当啷地落在伊原的手中。在银色的反光之下，我仿佛看见了伊原的坏笑。和里志真像，我心想。

“你不怕阿福发现问题？”她在尽力忍笑。

“他在疑惑。”我无奈道，难道我手足无措的样子很好笑吗，“他注意到了一些东西，也可能没有注意到。”

“诶，比如说？”伊原愉快地一枚枚数钱。

“【火花】。你也知道里志的知识面，如果从题材上看的话，最近成为话题的火花，只可能是那本书了。”

“又吉直树的？”伊原嘟囔，“没啥了解。不过，没想到折木会对这种凄凉的，男人微妙的心理感兴趣啊。”

“你不如去问店员，为什么这本书放在了《和果子文化》旁边。”我大概脸红了，不然她不可能如此的开心。

“所以，”我说，“如果是伊原的话，不太可能用这种字眼表达信息。然后是海报的问题……这个我不确定。”

“不确定？为什么。”伊原随口接上了话。

“这取决于里志的思考方式。”我说，“如果是以前的他的话，我想大概是不会发现的，但现在不太好说。”

“可是，海报是……”她低声说道。

“伊原，学校的彩色打印机放在哪里？”

“啊，是图书馆。所以在图书馆的你也有了嫌疑。不过阿福大概到这就为止了吧？”她说，“毕竟时间不对。”

“他可能还会多想一点吧。”我说。

“可这样想，你之后也没有回到教室。如果你是去图书馆印海报的话，也没法隔空贴上。”她把钱放进兜里。

“所以他说，犯人有准备时间。”

也就是说，我得到海报的时候不是昨天，而是更早的时候——越说越觉得心累。我又开始觉得有些闷热。

“但是，但是啊，我没来得及问，折木，你是怎么拿到漫研的海报的？按理说不能公开，我也没帮你要……”

“光是帮忙圆场就已经很感谢了，伊原。”

虽然也只是说了几句话，点了点头而已。

“什么，你居然会感谢别人，脑子没有烧坏吗？”

“说起来，这几天你们漫研都很忙吧？”

“嗯，同组光是印海报就跑了几趟……”

伊原说着说着，不知为何，突然定在了原地。我继续向前走，却被身后的人揪住了袖子。“哇。”我叫苦。

“折木同学。”她脸冒井号。

“大前天，大大前天，漫研社都在使用图书馆的打印机，消耗大量油墨，这样一来，前天会发生什么事呢。”

“图书馆的油墨不够用了……”她咬牙。

“对，”我看向远处的红绿灯，“所以前天的漫研海报没有及时印完，工作卡壳了。为什么会发现没油墨呢。”

伊原斜视着我，哭笑不得。

“有一张海报印了一半，另一半是空白的。所以折木捡走了那张残次品，剪下了被印出来的'花'和'火'字……”

沉默。

“折木，”她说，“我可要告诉阿福了。”

无语。

“就算你告诉他，还有一个东西是他想不明白的，劝你还是和他聊点开心的事吧。”绿灯亮起，我小跑离开。

然后，绿灯开始闪烁。

“是——动机吗——”

伊原站在斑马线对面，手呈喇叭状对我喊道。

不过怎么说，的确很不可思议。

我大概是不了解里志的。哪怕我们的交情好到这种地步，依然有些事不可触碰，不可深知，也不可过度干预。说到底，我们是两个不同的个体，我们并非全知。

——有些事，我不会告诉奉太郎的。

记得他曾如此对我说过。浓郁的蔷薇色迎面倾泻而下，灰色从指缝间雨夹雪般吹走。我们已然变化。既然如此，有什么是永恒的，或者说，这种永恒是否存在。

说实话，我有点好奇。

我不知道当里志看完《火花》时，会作何感想。说不定会借此自说自话，又或是试图套路我，把我拉进又一个谜题。我甚至有理由怀疑，这次他也有些小想法。

嘛，那是他自己的心思，和我无关。

大概吧。

不过，他还真是喜欢写那种东西。我苦笑着回味那几句新留的墨痕，瞟了一眼身后的伊原，她还在那里。

福部里志的袋子里装着不幸（hukou）吗？福部里志的本子上记着幸福（kouhuku）吗？少年依旧为此苦恼。

但是，稍微可以看到一些结论了。

“折木——！折木奉太郎——！”

伊原还在我的身后大叫。我装作没有听见，融入了黄昏的人群中。在夕阳下，我哼着歌，踏上回家的路。


End file.
